


Far from here ((Originally called: The Youngest))

by Korra_the_Nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_the_Nation/pseuds/Korra_the_Nation
Summary: The youngest, the last brother. That's what they called him. His name was Frederick Jones, The American South or, if you prefer, the Confederate states of America. He was dissolved but, like Prussia, he didn't fully die. When America falls ill, he goes to his first meeting in a while.What will happen?Includes:A FirebenderOne Stupid AmericanA 'tempermental' AmericanOne helping of shy AmericanOne surprisingly loud, cussy CanadianAn anxious RussianLol, this will probably be completely rewritten. If you want to read the original, it's on wattpad.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), Confederate America/Germany (Hetalia), Ontario/Quebec (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Far from here ((Originally called: The Youngest))

Fredrick Jones sat in his room. He could hear Matthew and Alfred fighting about economy or the environment or something like that. Whatever, Freddie didn't care anymore. Well, he did decades ago. But that didn't matter now that he was a dead country, like Acadia. Heck, he missed his older brother, the original thirteen colonies. Not America or Union just to avoid confusion.

Anyways, Fredrick looked out onto the yard. It was an old plantation that he himself built. He pulled his curtains shut as he couldn't look out the window without seeing tents pitched in his backyard, without the smell of gunsmoke and blood floating through the open window. His older brothers yelling steadily got louder so Freddie decided to see what was all the ruckus was about. There he saw Matthew and Alfred arguing at the bottom of the grand stairs.

"Al, you can't go to a meeting sick!" Matthew practically screamed. He tried to pull Alfred up the stairs but failed.

"I can and I will!" He screamed back, all happy-go-lucky demeanour gone. 

"You will stay home! I'll take Fredrick! He looks more like you then me!" Matthew snapped. Going to a meeting? Fredrick pondered. Haven't done that in years. He shrugged. Could be fun.

"What?! No! The Wendigo* will follow him!"

Oh, yeah. That. Freddie forgot about that. You see, the youngest out of the family had magic like England but it was more spiritual. The brothers were connected to the medicine wheel: North for Matthew, east for Acadia or Jack, west for Alfred and South for him. Freddie was most connected with the spirits so they had a tendency to follow him around, especially the Wendigo.

"I'll throw protective spells on the meeting hall and hope for the best!" Matthew sighed, exasperated. "Please, Alfie." He added. Alfred considered it. "Fine." He finally said. Freddie blinked his grey eyes and walked calmly back to his room. He was smiling slightly, though he rarely smiled. 

Matthew walked up to his room and knocked on the door, which was open. Leave it to his older brother to be polite. Freddie looked up from his unfinished book, "Yes, I'd love to go the meeting" The Canadian looked taken a back. Fredrick then added, "When is it?" Matthew sighed. "It's two days from now. I'm sorry for the short notice." Freddie shrugged and Matthew shook his head and left the room. 

Freddie closes the door and opens the window of his small room then took a deep breath. He then looks around his room. It was small with white walls and grey trim. His bed had a red cover which reminded him of blood. He went back to the window and watched the states, provinces and territories play in the wild flower field. They were making flower crowns or running around playing tag. 

His eyes then fell onto the 'Backwoods'. 

The 'Backwoods' was where the spirits lived. Fredrick went in there a lot. The states, provinces, territories, Alfred and Matthew usually avoided the place. It was scarier then Russia in there; dark, cold and full of dangerous creatures and kind spirits, like Sedna*, the keeper of sea animals and Qallupilluk*, scaly, human-like creatures that snatch children into the sea or ponds in this case. His eyes flickered red for a bit then went back to grey. Freddie sighed and shook his head. It was going to be a long meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, help me.
> 
> Anyways, like I said before, this was on Wattpad before. I heard good things about AO3 so I'm starting to move works here. Some chapters MIGHT be rewritten. Not the first one tho. If you want to see chapters BEFORE they come here, check wattpad every so often.


End file.
